


Dance Dance

by orphan_account



Series: CaptainEnterprise (Star Trek Youtube AU) [10]
Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Dance Dance Revolution - Freeform, Dancing, Other, Spock's human, YouTube, video games - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-12
Updated: 2017-08-12
Packaged: 2018-12-14 08:03:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11778864
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Jim guest stars on Gaila and Jaylah's YouTube channel after loaning them his old Dance Dance Revolution game. Gaila and Jim try to win the game despite their team mates' (Spock and Jaylah respectively) lack of experience with the game. Leonard is just trying to keep score while staying on his Boyfriends' good sides.





	Dance Dance

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own Star Trek and while I own a version of DDR I don't own the copyright :)
> 
> Jaylah is a brunette, like Sofia, in this but when she creates characters for RPGs she makes Jaylah as we know her in star trek (the same for Gaila). Sorry if that's confusing.

The opening sequence of a female green skinned redhead and a white-haired girl with black face makings squaring up popped up on the screen. The redhead used a perfume attack and the other girl fell on the ground dead before standing up and punching the redhead. The redhead’s head popped up like a Rock ‘em Sock ‘em robot. A Pac-Man came on screen and ate the two girls before the screen went black and proclaimed the title 'Love Games' before fading out again.

When the black cleared a redhead, now sans green skin, and a brunette, now replacing the white-haired girl, took up the screen. The brunette smiled. “Hey guys so today we are doing another Gaila v. Jaylah challenge but with a little twist.”

“Jim was at his mother’s house to clean out his childhood bedroom so that she could turn it into an office when he found this,” the redhead said holding up a box that said ‘Dance Dance Revolution Extreme 2’ on it. “When he told me about it I asked if we could borrow it to play and he said sure as soon as Spock plays it since he’s never played but get this guys, Jaylah’s never played it either!”

The brunette, Jaylah, shrugged her shoulders, “Sorry guys.”

The redhead, Gaila, shook her head in disappointment. “Guys this is a catastrophe. With Jaylah being a noob, we couldn’t do a challenge like I wanted but Jim suggested teams so now you get to watch Gaila and Spock v. Jaylah and Jim. Len has graciously agreed to keep score since we only have the one mat.”

Jim, in a rolling chair slid into view. “Bones,” he said gesturing off camera, “will be allowed to give each team up to ten extra points, two per song, for creative dancing but only if the move doesn’t cause us to screw up in the game.”

Gaila reached up and turned the camera to show Spock and Leonard standing over by the sofa a tv area of the room. 

Leonard held up a dry erase board with a frowny face drawn on it. “We will be joining them over there so un momento.” Jaylah said from off camera

The screen went black before opening on the sofa and the floor before the sofa which was covered by the dance dance mat.

“Everyone is going to pick a song,” Jaylah said as the game queued up. “The first song will be set on medium and James T. and Gay will go head to head. The second song will be set on beginner and it will be Spocko and me. The third and fourth songs will both be on standard and it will be set on light. The third round is Spocko v James T. and the fourth is Gay v me. The last round will be set on heavy and it will be whoever has the highest scores on either team verses each other.”

“Right,” Gaila said bouncing back into frame, “game’s set up. What song do you want to do Jim?”

Jim walked up to the game mat. “When I was a kid I played ‘Block Rockin’ Beats’ until I knew it by heart so hears to hoping muscle memory kicks in.”  
“’Block Rockin’ Beats’ it is,” Gaila said. Gaila went to sit down but Jim gestured to the mat. “Ladies first.”

“Then what are you waiting for?” Gaila said plopping down next to Jaylah and half in Leonard’s lap as four people tried to squeeze onto the sofa.

Jim stuck out his thumb but launched into the song. Jim’s muscle memory defiantly kicked it because there wasn’t a single miss and at one-point Jim gained a bonus point because he turned away from the tv at one point and still got perfect marks.

“I’m guessing,” Leonard said, “that kid Jim was just as much of an overachiever as adult Jim?”

Before Jim could answer Spock cut him off, “There is an adult Jim? How come we have never met him.”

Jim pouted as his boyfriends mocked him rather than celebrate his victory.

Gaila took her turn but half the time she missed the back foot. She still had an impressive score and gained both her bonus points. One she gained for crossing her legs and still hitting the left and right marks and the second she gained doing a weird jig where she hit all the squares one after the other. 

Jim tried to call foul on the second. “Come on Bones, that wasn’t that impressive.”

“I couldn’t do it,” Leonard said writing the point down.

Gaila laughed before turning to Spock. “Okay Spock, what song are you and Jaylah going to compete on?”

“I am not familiar with any of the songs so the first one should be fine,” Spock answered standing to take the mat.

Gaila laughed as she set up the song. “Okay, ‘Take a Look at me Now’ then,” Gaila caught Jim’s eye and the two tried really hard not to laugh.

Spock sucked at the game and Jim kept smirking at Gaila as they watched the disaster unfold. Between forgetting about the back arrow entirely and surprisingly mixing up his left and right several times Spock managed a truly horrid game. Leonard went so far as to hide behind his marker board with a soft, “I can’t watch, it’s too painful, god he’s lucky he’s cute.”

Jim laughed. “You’ve got this baby.”

“Don’t lie to him,” Leonard said smacking Jim on the back of the head. “Baby you have many skills but this isn’t one.”

The song ended and Spock turned red-faced to his friends. “I do not like this game.”

Jaylah smirked, “Too bad, James T. and I have a challenge to win.”

Jim and Jaylah exchanged high fives as Jaylah walked to the mat. “Make me proud Jay-bird.”

For a beginner Jaylah was relatively good and only occasionally misstepped on the back mark. She wasn’t good enough to gain any bonus points but that didn’t matter since Spock was way worse. Jim picked her up and swung her around like they’d won a championship and not the first two rounds of a gaming challenge.

“Whatever,” Gaila said, “We’ll get you back later. I’m picking ‘Genie in a Bottle’ so be prepared Jay.”  
Jim looked slightly nervous to discover that ‘Genie in a Bottle’ was Gaila’s ‘Block Rockin’ Beats’. Her score was the highest so far with the addition of both bonus points. Leonard had given her both points simultaneously when Gaila had bent over backwards to hit the back mark then flipped forward quickly to hit the front.

“Hey that should only count as one!” Jim exclaimed.

“Nope, “Leonard said marking it down, “bending backwards like that was impressive but moving quickly up to grab the next mark like that was also impressive. Two points. Don’t be a sore winner Jim. It’s not like she has a chance of winning with Spock on her team.” Leonard seemed to realize what he’d just said and turned to his other boyfriend. “No offense baby.”

Spock narrowed his eyes. “Jim, I’m thinking Leonard’s night could be better spent on the couch tonight.”

“You know what Spock,” Jim said as Leonard turned desperate eyes on him. “I’m thinking you’re right.”

“Oh, come on it’s just a game!” Leonard said as Jaylah took the mat. Gaila snapped her fingers at the three. 

“Not that I care, because Jaylah not getting bonus points helps my cause but you’re the score keeper Len. Go keep score and worry about your lonely night later,” Gaila said with a smirk.

Jaylah didn’t do as well on her second game. Between the song’s weird movements and her tendency to forget the back mark she scored barely better than Spock. Now Jim really was worried.

He took the mat and turned to Jaylah. “What song Jay-rod?”

“I don’t know, um, ‘La Copa de la Vida?”

“I can do that,” Jim said selecting the song. Jim was unfairly good at Dance Dance revolution and managed a near perfect score. His only point lost trying to gain a bonus and failing.

Spock, having watched Jim’s attempt, approached the mat like a man approaching the gallows.

“You’ve got this baby,” Leonard yelled.

Jim raised his eyebrow. “What happened to not lying to him?”

“I don’t wanna sleep on the couch,” Leonard replied.

“To bad you’ve pissed us both off,” Jim said brushing Leonard’s hair out his eyes. Leonard turned to Gaila and Jaylah for help but the two girl merely traded looks and laughed at him. Leonard spent the rest of the round pouting giving Spock a bonus point for somehow managing to pull the same move Gaila made that Jim contested in the first round.

“So, who is going head to head in the final round Gaila asked sarcastically,” Gaila said as she turned to Leonard with her eyebrow raised.

“Why is Gaila talking in third person and announcing her actions?” Jim smirked.

“Because a blond doofus is questioning her.”

“Ouch Gay. That wounds deeply,” Jim leaned off the couch to play dead.

“Right,” Leonard said breaking up whatever Gaila and Jim were doing. “Jim and Gaila are going head to head for the final round.”

“Duh,” Jim said standing. “The real question is to what song?”

“Well Len, what song?”

Leonard sighed and looked up. “’Get Busy’,” he said gesturing to the screen.

Gaila’s brow furrowed. “We need a song first.”

Jim tapped her shoulder and pointed to the screen where the song ‘Get Busy’ was.

“Oh,” Gaila said picking the song. She went first and had only one miss. Surprisingly she didn’t gain any bonus points but neither did Jim when he went. Jim’s score was lower than hers but Leonard still ended up turning around a sign that said ‘The Jays win’.

Gaila pouted but shook hands with Jaylah as they always did at the end of their challenges. “Okay guys that’s it for this video. It’s been fun and educational. I now know to never try dancing with Spock and that Jim had no life as a child.”

“Hey,” Jim called from the background.

“We will see you guys later,” Jaylah said waving to the camera.

Jim shoved himself to the front gently. “If this video has more comments than likes by midnight Pacific Time Bones won’t have to sleep on the couch.”

“I’m counting on you guys!” Leonard yelled.

Gaila shoved Jim off screen and her and Jaylah waved at the camera. The screen went black.

Scrolling down showed more likes than comments but the featured comment was by CaptainEnterprise.

‘Hey guys thanks for withholding your likes until after midnight. Though I have a bone to pick with the twelve of you who liked it before then, not cool guys. Jim and Spock let me into our bedroom. I was properly shamed and made it up to them in some rather creative ways if you catch my drift. Anyways for any of you wondering you can like this now with no penalty for me.  
-Bones’

**Author's Note:**

> This didn't take long to write so much as I didn't have time to write it. Hope the game wasn't to confusing since I haven't played in forever.
> 
> Anyway I hope you guys enjoy and yes Gaila and Jaylah's channel is inspired by Dan and Phil Games for anyone wondering and yes one of their stand alone stories is going to be a Sims game.
> 
> Fun Fact: One of my favorite childhood memories was when my dad, at my eleventh birthday party, tried to play DDR. My cousin was complaining about the game so he tried to show her how easy it was but he didn't bother to change song so my dad was dancing to "Genie in a Bottle". There's only one video game related memory that tops that and it was when my dad and uncle stole the controllers from my cousin and I when we got stuck playing Barbie Horse Adventure. They got us unstuck but proceeded to continue playing for long enough that my cousin and I moved on to play something else. (This has been TMI with Shaakara).


End file.
